lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is the main protagonist of Littlest Pet Shop. She has the uncanny ability to speak to and understand animals. Development Blythe Baxter was based on the Blythe fashion dolls, created in 1972 and owned by Hasbro since 1991. As a part of the 2004 incarnation of the Littlest Pet Shop toy line, in 2010, Hasbro released the Blythe Loves Littlest Pet Shop line, which presented Blythe dolls as petsitters. This incarnation of Blythe would originate Blythe Baxter, evidenced by the use of Blythe Loves Littlest Pet Shop as the production title of the animated series she stars in. Biography Blythe moved to an apartment that is close to the Littlest Pet Shop,a pet store that is going to be put out of business. Soon, she meets Brittany and Whittany Biskit, who say her clothes are lame and ask if she wants them to buy new clothes for her. But, she declines, telling the twins that she has a lot of unpacking to do, causing them both to get upset. After they leave, Blythe finds a dumbwaiter behind a painting which she uses and goes down to the Littlest Pet Shop. When she uses it for the first time, she accidentally bumps her head, though she isn't hurt. She meets all seven pets and after hearing Zoe Trent's song, thinks the shop is haunted, so she takes off screaming. Later, when Blythe meets a dog, he speaks to her, commenting on her crazy behavior. She becomes so frightened that she runs back to the apartment. Blythe wasn't sure why she could talk to animals all of a sudden. Later, when she speaks to the pets, they explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human so far who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interrupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her sketchbook pictures. After Russell points out to Blythe that he and the other pets will have to be shipped to Largest Ever Pet Shop if she cannot save the pet shop from closing, Blythe agrees to help them out. Wanting to take revenge for Blythe telling them no, Brittany and Whittany have a plan to humiliate her while she has a plan to avoid closing the Littlest Pet Shop by having a fashion show. As they disguise as cats, Jasper told Blythe that all the posters said "come and get free money" Mrs. Twombly said there is no free money. The audience is about to leave, but the fashion show begins, prompting them to watch. After it ends, Blythe is supposed to take a bow, but Russell finds out that the Biskit Twins' plot. He then scares them and the Biskit Twins embarrass themselves before running away. The next day, Mrs. Twombly has a sale for a very special pet fashion clothing line called Blythe Style. Blythe is happy that the Littlest Pet Shop is not closing after all. As revealed in The Tortoise and the Heir, Blythe's mother is Lauren Baxter, a woman with the ability to talk to pets who it can be assumed Blythe inherited her ability from. Julie McNally Cahill, the creator of the series, revealed that her mother died when Blythe was very young. Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe is not snobby or rude and does not like it when others act in such a way as the Biskit Twins did when they first met her. While normally calm and cool-headed, she can be very easily frustrated. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally, she thought talking to animals was weird and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use it to help save the pet shop. Since then, she has been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she seems to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. She is very shy about her feelings for Josh Sharp. Description from Hubworld.com "Fashion is Blythe's passion. Now that she's starting her new life in the big city and at Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe gets to design clothes for a whole new set of friends: a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, monkey, panda, skunk, hedgehog, gecko, and a mongoose! Blythe isn't sure how or why she can suddenly talk to animals, but now that she can, she couldn't imagine her life any other way!" Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned pre-teen girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually, she will wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, she often sports a new style every time she appears. The outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multi-layer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, a peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. Her sketchbook / notebook of fashion designs is labelled "Blythe Style." For bedtime, she was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with a heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with a purple polka-dot print and a red bow. Other Outfits See Blythe's Alternate Outfits. Quotes What the... * "What the what?" * "What the huh?" * "What the when?" * "What the yikes?" * "What the oh no?" * "What the ding dong?" Trivia * Unlike most cartoon characters, Blythe changes her hair and clothes each episode. * Blythe apparently has a rather large head as mentioned a few times in the series. It has become something of a running gag. * "Blythe Style," besides being what Blythe calls her fashions, is also the name of a book for the popular doll named Blythe, which the character is based on. * In the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Discord leaves on Blythe's electric scooter. ** Additionally, her voice actress Ashleigh Ball plays Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and other characters in the series. * As another running gag in the series, Blythe often says, "What the..." when surprised, followed by "what," "huh," or a number of other words. * Despite being enemies, Blythe has helped the Biskit Twins more than once without them knowing it. * Blythe is the only character who has appeared in every episode. * It is revealed in LPS: The Moosical that Blythe is a quarter Canadian. * Her name means carefree, coinciding with her nature. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Kids Category:Teenager Category:Worker Category:Baxter Family